


Three tongues

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Exorcisms, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Priests, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Assault, Tongues, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke tries to exorcise a demon from a body, not knowing that the body isn't possessed.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some info: in this universe, Clive is a demon who had his tongue split in three by a holy dagger because he talked entirely too much. The bold text is his anger. The italicized text is his lust/him flirting. The underlined text is the truth ( things that are 100% true, facts.) But he has no control over what he says, and he's cursed to always say what he's thinking no matter what. Sometimes he cant stop talking and his jaw hurts, but it just makes him complain more. Lol poor baby.
> 
> Luke is an altar boy who gets groomed by the Professor until "Father Layton" lets him tag along during exorcisms. He's actually sort of a ghost repellant, he's good at exorcisms on his own and he's pretty strong (even Clive gets burned by just touching him) but he lacks confidence so he just ends up tagging along behind everyone. 
> 
> Aaa and thats about it for explanations sjdjsj Layton is just an asshole pedo priest who wants to put his pp in the kiddies, but Luke actually has talent so he just lets him stick around.

Luke held onto his Bible, hesitant to approach the bed, being carefully pushed towards it by father Layton. Luke stood short in a pair of black church shoes, still wearing his altar boy robe, as they hadn't prepared any new garments for him just yet. He'd become an exorcist, the apprentice of Father Layton, and even though he'd been doing pretty well, he didn't think he could do this one alone. 

"I'll be waiting for you outside, my boy, be not afraid of him. He can't hurt you-" Layton said, and just like that, he was walking away. The room was candle lit, nothing but an old cot in the middle of the rotting wooden floor. The door creaked shut, and Locked, and Luke was left there … standing in a black robe, white covering over it. He'd quilted it himself, leaving a diamond pattern across the bottom. 

The man on the bed, his patient, looked very ill. He was a very lanky, skinny man, messy dark brown hair and dark eyes. He seemed to be some sort of farmer, laying there in just his overalls, the poor man must have been working late hours to be possessed by such a nasty demon. His skin had turned red and his eyes were slit, but his breathing labored as he laid there. Luke opened his bible, "H-hello there Clive … I promise i'm going to help you- but you have to trust me. My name is-"

" **It's** Luke  _ isn't  _ **_it_ ** ?" Came a voice, Clive seemed to grin "I know  _ I'm  _ _ right aren't i? _ " He said, and Luke nodded, "You must have heard the professor say my name?" He asked, a happy smile on his face. 

"Yess" Clive chuckled, "He  **also told** me you were  completely  bare  _ underneath  _ **that** robe you have on." He said. Luke blushed, "h-he did? Why would he go around telling people that!" The poor boy whined, completely embarrassed. "  **He says** he'd rather you  _ show it off  _ Luke. You have such a  **nice body** underneath that dirty curtain-" 

"... Oh- i see. You aren't Clive, are you?" 

" _ Haha!  _ You misunderstood your instructor  **naughty boy, don't you pay attention?** _ you're so cute  _ i'm not Clive, I AM Clive. " 

"Ah. When he said Clive, he meant the demon … you do realize, that helps me get you out of Clive- the farmer, right?" 

Clive chuckled, " I suppose we'll see **You probably couldn't get a ghost out of a pickle jar** _I hope you have fun trying~_ " Clive laid there, arms restrained against the bed by an invisible force. Layton's seals were strong, and they would prevent this being from escaping or attacking Luke. "Are you going to do a prayer? **Pathetic** what is that going to do against me?" 

"Well -" Luke said, " I noticed you tried to mix up your voices at first- but then you stopped- so I'm thinking … you can't focus on that, because you're afraid, aren't you?" Luke said. Clive giggled, not responding. "prayers curb the power of the devil, and prevent you from doing any bad things." Luke said, placing his hand on Clive's forehead. 

" _ Your hands are so soft, Careful, you're going to get me excited _ …" Clive said. 

Luke ignored him, "In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen." Luke said, and Clive boredly looked away. 

" Most glorious Prince of the Heavenly Armies, Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in our battle against principalities and powers, against the rulers of this world of darkness, against the spirits of wickedness in the high places"

Clive yawned, his forehead starting to burn a little bit as Luke spoke. 

" Come to the assistance of men whom-"

" **Wow could you kill me any slower? I think you need your teacher to come help you out, you clearly can't do this alone** " Clive said, and Luke huffed, "Whom god has created to his likeness, and-" 

" _ Oh you know what would be fun? If you lifted that little robe up and- _ "

"and whom He has redeemed at a great price from the tyranny of the devil. The Holy Church venerates you as her guardian and!" 

" And man is she a bitch!" 

"Shut- up!"

"There we go~  _ I knew you had it in you baby, Let that anger out- hit me- do anything you'd like! _ "

Luke growled, but … he calmed down, regaining his composure. "And to you, the Lord has entrusted the souls of the redeemed to be led into heaven. Pray therefore the God of Peace to crush Satan beneath our feet, that he may no longer retain men captive and do injury to the Church." 

" _ God i wish you'd crush me beneath your feet- _ "

"Offer our prayers to the Most High, that without delay they may draw His mercy down upon us; take hold of the dragon, the old serpent, which is the devil and Satan"

" _ The only serpent here is the one between this old Farmer man's legs."  _

"bind him and cast him into the bottomless pit-" 

" _ He's hung like a Clydesdale shire, i bet he makes his sheep very happy~"  _

"T-that he may no longer seduce the nations." 

Clive was starting to sweat, but he seemed to be healing faster than Luke could destroy him with his prayers. 

" **That all you got? Altar boy?** "

"I am a Priest!" Luke yelled, and Clive bit his lip, " _ You're a nice tight little hole is what you are. _ " 

"You shouldn't say that about little boys!" Luke whined, "it's people like you making a bad name for the church! Sneaking into our holy pastors and making them do dirty things! You lecherous beasts must burn for your actions!" Luke said, face completely red as he flipped a few pages. 

" _ My crotch burns, I think ol' Clive here has the itch from sticking it in his animals."  _

Luke ignored him, and stopped on a page, "In the Name of Jesus Christ,our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin-" he said, watching Clive pull his arm. 

"Mary, … m-mother of G-god-" he trembled, taking a step back as Clive managed to free his arm. 

"Of ...b-b-blessed-"

" **What a wimp- are you afraid the big bad demon man is gonna bite you?** " Clive asked, sitting up in bed. Luke grabbed a bottle of holy water from his pocket. He opened it up, splashing it at Clive as he stood up from the bed. 

A massive scar formed across his chest, and he moaned as the wound sizzled, frying like water in a saucer as it healed. " _ Oh that felt nice-  _ **I dare you to do it again** " Clive continued walking, and Luke moved back until he was up against the wall, repetitively splashing Clive with Holy water. He seemed to enjoy each and every burn, groaning and howling, before getting close enough to Luke that Luke had dropped everything, and was cowering against the wall. 

He slid down, covering his head as Clive leaned over him. By now he'd started showing his true form, horns sharp atop his head, a sting ray like tail worming around underneath the fabric of his clothing. " _ Wonderful- i bet they told you that you were a brilliant boy  _ **Didn't they?** well they lied to you-" 

"W-why Isn't it working?!" Luke asked, mostly to god, who didn't answer him as per usual. Clive shook his head, clicking his tongue, " _nono, baby_ , that stuff only works on demons who've possessed someone- it's because their forms are so weak, they need to latch on to the living-" 

"But- you possessed Clive!" Luke said-, going still as a foot pressed between his legs. Clive slowly pushed it up pushing Luke's thighs apart as he shook his head again, " wrong again … " 

"But- you're Inside of Clive right now!" 

Clive chuckled, "  Quite the opposite, I'm not inside of Clive, I AM Clive ." He said, leaning down. He dropped to his knees in front of Luke, sliding his hands up his legs. Luke didn't move, didn't say anything as he looked over to the door. The professor should have heard him screaming by now, but there was no sign of life from him. 

Clive pushed his palms across Luke's thighs, sliding up the gown, getting a full view of christian boy. Luke was butter smooth, his small length covered up by a thin layer of skin. Clive smiled, "  **you ought to not be so scared now, it's rude.** " He said, brushing his hand across the appendage. Luke jolted, "noo! Get back! You can't touch me there!" He said, unable to move his legs at all. They were held open by an unnamed force, probably Clive's doing as he slowly stroked Luke, watching him shed tears of embarrassment as he was forcefully stiffened. "Mm- n-no-" Luke moaned, going limp against the floor. 

" _ Good boy- yeah, Lay down _ " Clive said, rubbing Luke with his other hand. Luke's legs stayed suspended, stretched outwards and hels apart, his shoes were slowly hovering off of his feet, leaving him in a pair of white stockings. " o-of Blessed Michael the A-Archangel, of the Blessed Apostles Peter and P-paul and all the Saints-" Luke squirmed, arching a little, " and- powerful - i-in the- holy- hhaa!!" He whimpered as he came, legs trembling. 

" _Aw- was that your first time?_ You look like you're dying- **Your voice is so annoying-** _It's so cute and squeaky, you're like a little puppy._ " Clive laughed, continuing to stroke Luke. "Pwease stop!" Luke whined, and Clive shook his head, " **no fucking way-** _I'm not stopping until i've drained you_ I know this is your first time but I won't go easy on you! **God damn priest, so fucking annoying- i was just fine until you brought your happy asses to town**." 

Luke couldn't even remember his prayers right now, twitching around as he gasped for Layton to return, to not leave him here like this. He was under the impression that he'd be safe, but that was a lie. He twisted, groaning as he drooled from the side of his mouth. Clive slapped his thigh, watching his legs twitch in response, " _ you've got very nice legs _ ~ " he said, pulling his hands off of Luke's length. Luke breathed, stomach aching with desire, his body missed the touch but he sure as hell didn't. 

" Stop it! My body is a- ngh-!" Luke quit talking, feeling something wet push into him. He looked down to see Clive's extremely long tongue, rolled out of his mouth and into his hole. It felt slimy, Clive's sharp teeth made it apparent that he had the ability to rip Luke apart in one swift motion. 

The boy's body began to levitate, lifting itself up, allowing Clive to get deeper. Luke found himself doing a backbend, back arched as the tongue hungrily swirled inside of him, pushing at his stomach as it moved. 

Luke could barely breathe, eyes glued to the floorboards as Clive made really gross noises into his body. He has his lips pressed against his skin now, tongue coiled up inside of him, writhing around, spreading saliva or whatever strange black liquid was dripping down Clive's chin. Luke wasn't touching the floor at this point, screeching as he painfully let out another spurt of cum. 

Clive pulled his tongue out, And observed Luke, body tense, panting, eyes squeezed shut. "  _ How cute- virgins are the best, so pure-  _ **Licking that disgusting layer of Pastor sweat off must be a relief huh?** _ aw- don't you wanna cum for once? He always gets to finish and you just get left there-  _ and for what? So you can go demon hunting- and have this happen over and over … " 

Luke continued to cry, barely able to move his arms as he wiped his tears from his face. He didn't know what to say, if he should say anything at all. He was pretty sure Clive could hear his thoughts. 

"  I can, " Clive said, dropping Luke's body. " Poor baby-" he said, rubbing Luke's stomach. His hand seemed to burn a little, just from touching Luke. He hissed quietly, clothes burning away, finally letting him be free. As soon as he was loose, his dick fell forward, landing on Luke's body with a sweaty "plap" noise. 

His tail thumped the floor in excitement, "  _ Lukey~ open your eyes- it's no fun if you don't look at me-"  _ he said, smiling as Luke hesitantly opened his eyes. He stared down at Clive's length, throbbing against his skin. It came up to his chest, stopping at where his heart was. Luke wondered … if he was gonna try to put that thing inside of him, and he got his answer as Clive pulled away, shoving his tip up against Luke's hole. 

" _ Haa- you're really burning me _ ,  **you should renounce your religion to make this a little easier- it's a lie anyway- Satan didn't deserve what happened to them-** " Clive said, "  **god is a scumbag prick** with no ability to run anything- Hell is much nicer than heaven ." he groaned as he shoved his tip into Luke, getting a bloody scream as Luke dripped blood onto the ground. 

" _ Don't worry about that- it's normal for virgins to bleed- _ " He cooed, dragging his clawed nails through the fabric that covered Luke's body. Luke just slapped at his arms, yelling for him to stop, not getting anything in response as Clive pushed his hips deeper. "Mmm!!" Luke opened his eyes, being picked up from the floor by Clive. Luke could hear him sizzling as he placed gentle kisses on his neck, and the pain began to subside. 

Pretty soon, Luke could feel nothing but … good, as Clive slowly moved him. It was more like he forced Luke's body up and down his massive length, happily wagging his tail like a dog as he kissed at his skin. 

Luke began to burn after a while, each and every kiss felt like it was branding an imprint of Clive's lips onto his skin. He shakily lifted his arms, and arched forward, drool spilling from his mouth as he painfully groaned. Clive couldn't get his length all the way in, it was physically impossible, but he sure as hell had fun trying.

" _You're just as small and tight and warm and loud as I thought you'd be_ **my ears are ringing- fuck-** You're extremely light- you don't weigh a thing to me-" Clive said. Luke … went Limp, leaning against him, eyes dead, expression dull as his body forced him to orgasm. He was starting to realize … nobody was coming to help him. They left him here, in the arms of this demon, who was burning a hole inside of him, drooling all over his ear as he licked him, kissing him all over his face. 

He couldn't stay awake anymore after he suddenly felt the being releasing it's probably winged children inside of him, spraying liquid babies up his intestines, pulling out, coating his body with a monstrous amount of cum as he laid Luke down. 

" _ Fuck Lukey this feels so good!  _ I feel like I'm about to- **explode - shit!** _ there's so much coming out _ **I hope you get knocked up you little Catholic slut-** _ I love you! _ " Clive moaned, the dark fluid dripping out of him as he drooled, leaning over Luke's collapsed body … 

"Oh no- I think i killed him, **Get your weak ass up!** _You can't be dead- i love you too much to let you go!_ "

"Shut … upp!" Luke said, and Clive was quiet … 

"  _ Oh  _ **what a Rude little whore-** i thought you were sleeping-" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke held onto his aching stomach, barely able to walk as he followed behind the professor. "professor really- he's following me now-!" Luke said, and Layton shook his head, "Now Luke, no Demon could be strong enough to follow you around without me knowing-" 

"But-!" Luke stopped in the middle of the corridor. They were going to do another exorcism, Luke had gotten extremely good at performing them ever since his first encounter. 

"And i believe you might just be strong enough to do this without me, you've been handling yourself quite well." 

"No Fatha' I can't go without you-" 

"Luke, I'm not going to be around forever … " Layton opened the door, and Luke sighed, walking into the room. There was an eldeely woman, jerking around on the table, speaking in tongues.

"  **Wow she smells like shit-** _ Am i gonna get a reward for this one too?  _ That's a very weak spirit inside of her, I can rip it right out. **But i don't wanna have to smell her! Ugh-!** " Clive said, voice hovering somewhere above Luke.

Luke walked up to the side of the bed, hearing it violently creak as she thrashed. He reached out, and took hold of her hand, "Don't worry- we'll help you go back to normal-" 

" **oh my god Luke I can see up her gown! My eyes! My eyes!!** "

"Clive- stop that- hurry up and eat it-" Luke said, holding onto the woman's hand. Clive appeared on the other side of the bed, his hand phasing through the woman's chest. He dug around, and the woman thrashed, popping a few joints with her movements. 

Clive pulled something clear and slimy out, and cringed, " **what the hell is this? I'm not eating this shit.** _Aw look how cute it is though_ -" he said, squishing it in his hand. The thing writhed, before exploding … Luke Nuzzled the woman's hand, watching her slowly come back to her senses. She passed out immediately, probably in need of medical assistance by now … 

Clive was nibbling on the dead spirit, cringing in disgust … Luke just watched him … 

"If you don't like it then why are you eating it?" He asked his naked demon friend. Clive looked up at Luke … he shrugged, tail happily swishing through the air. 

"You're so stupid-" Luke whined, unable to stand the fact that they were partners now. 

" _Oh ._ **Well i guess I'll just leave** _just kidding- your mean little remarks are so_ **Annoying-** Degrading\- _Sexy_ " 

" Ugh … just- disappear already, we have stuff to do." Luke said, walking away from the bed. 

Clive followed him out, "what, are you upset that **Old cunt** can't see me, you know- I'm stronger than him _I bet he tastes like butterscotch_ **I wish he'd fucking croak!** " 

"Are you ever calm?" 

" **No** _ no  _ no no" 

" Mm …" Luke stopped talking to Clive, looking up at Father Layton, who smiled happily, "that was fast- I'm so proud of you-" he said, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder. 

" **Die!** "

Luke hesitantly pushed it off in a non obvious way, not wanting to make Clive jealous. Who knows what he would do? "Thanks- " Luke sighed, following behind him as they made their way to their next patient. 

Just a priest, his assistant, and a demon, all working sort of together to rid London of evil spirits … 

" **If he touches you again i'll break his fucking spine!!** " 

Luke sighed, this was going to end in disaster for sure. 


	2. Faking it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Clive try and help a man who's pretending to be possessed.

Luke sat on his bed, dressed in nothing but a silken nightgown, Something he'd been asked to wear tonight. His slender legs seemed to glow under the candle light, his skin golden under its influence, his expression unchanging as the bed creaked with the weight of another person. The candle flickered, though there was no wind or anything to disturb it. Just Luke, hos transparent gown, and Father Layton.

"F-fatha' I don't want to do it tonight … " Luke said, feeling his heart sink as a gentle kiss was placed on his head without his consent. Layton let out a sigh in what seemed to be very concealed annoyance, wrapping his arms around Luke, rubbing his shoulders as he held him close. " Are you saying you're still sore?" He asked, and Luke nodded. He had been saying he was sore for weeks now, and he  _ was  _ sore, but Layton never seemed to believe him. He looked up, eyes begging for his elder to have some sympathy for his physical state. He knew it was a futile attempt, but he needed a break, and he'd do anything to just … go to bed. Father Layton seemed to smile, before leaning in towards Luke, "I promise to be as gentle as humanly possible with you. My delicate hhuRgH-" Layton leaned over the other side of the bed, vomiting violently. He gripped his burning stomach, the liquid shot out of him like fire from a rocket, burning his nose as it splashed the floor in its acidic greatness.

" **Sick freak! He's mine!** " 

"H-hershel are you alright?" Luke immediately asked, and Layton nodded. "Dearest me- I must be a bit ill, perhaps we-" He gagged, and got up. "Excuse me, Luke-!" He held a hand over his mouth as he bolted out of the room, coughing up something into his palm as he left. Luke was left there … alone, though he was oddly thankful to Clive. He watched the door shut on it's own as Clive appeared, pushing him down, pinning his body to the soft mattress below. " _ Lukey, I don't want anyone else to touch you! _ " Clive whined. His skin had stopped changing colors, it was now at a consistent red with a strange white pattern engraved on his back that seemed to grow more apparent every day. "I'm not … your toy-" Luke turned his head, feeling a tongue lick up his neck where the Professor had kissed him. "  _ I have to get it off- otherwise you'll be completely ruined!  _ **I cant believe the dumb shit tries every night** Making him vomit isn't good for his health " Clive buried his face in Luke's neck, laying against him as he nibbled on his shoulder. … 

"Am I clean now?" Luke asked, mostly in sarcasm. Clive bit him, not hard, just letting his teeth rest against Luke's skin. His razor sharp mouth blades poked Luke in an uncomfortably threatening way, and he hummed. " I don't know if I could ever cleanse you, **But a good start would be keeping old men out of your ass right!?** _I don't like their smell Luke- it's drowning out your lovely_ **Nose raping!** _scent_ " 

"... What? … What do I smell like?" Luke asked, the palm of his hand heating up uncomfortably as he touched Clive's back, in a feeble attempt to not feel so alone. " Babies. **Little crying snot nosed mucus sacks!** _Cute little angel babies~_ " Clive nuzzled Luke, drooling on him. Luke was pretty sure Clive wanted to eat him or something. He was always drooling, or maybe he was just stupid … 

Luke turned his head, looking off into the near distance, staring at the wall. Clive was biting his neck, sucking marks into his skin, making it hard for Luke to keep still. They hurt, not only that, but the unwanted response from his body made it vastly worse. He found himself straining against the silk as Clive sloppily licked his ear, chewing in the lobe, pulling at it with his teeth before dragging his tongue all around it. 

He stopped, and smelled Luke … then he continued biting him, moving from his ear to his neck. Clive reached down, brushing his hand past the little bump that laid between Luke's legs. " Clive n-no … not tonight- please- I can't take it again-" Luke whimpered gasping as Clive rubbed his tip around between his fingers. " _ Aw- is my little angel baby in pain?  _ **Tough shit, Slag!** _ Want me to make it feel better?  _ I can heal your body for you .  **But I don't work for free!** _ But i'll do it for you~  _ **Stop closing your legs!** " Luke put his hands over his face, squirming around as Clive rubbed him. "Cwivee!" He shakily cried, trying to stop the flow of tears from his half lidded eyes. 

Clive stopped touching him, and pulled back, " _ How about I give you a little makeover! I think you'd look much more cute with the opposite parts _ ." Clive said, dragging his finger down Luke's middle. 

Luke suddenly felt like he was burning between his legs, he looked down, only to see that his cute little sausage had been replaced with a drooling, pink, "  **boy pussy just tastes so good!** "

"C-clive what did you do t- hnn!" Luke arched, Clive's head between his legs. He could feel Clive sucking on something, scraping his teeth across a little sensitive organ. He was hyperventilating, legs spreading out as he bucked his hips into Clive's face, trying to knock him off. All it did was make the demon even more excited, Luke found himself upside down as Clive picked his hips up, letting his tongue slide out of his mouth. "  _ So good- tastes like  _ **aCid! It burns!** _ Heaven- i love you Lukey~  _ **fUUck it burns!** " Clive stuck his tongue inside of Luke's newly formed canal. It was a tight fit, having never been touched in it's five minute Life. Luke choked out noises as Clive roughly tongue fucked him, stirring all kinds of liquids together inside of him. He could feel Clive slurping it up, he was drinking it, eyes closed as another tongue seemed to snake out of his mouth. Luke found himself oozing a liquid onto Clive's tongue as it came into contact with the little button between his legs. His eyes rolled back from the sensation, he'd never felt anything like it before. His entire body was stiff, stomach throbbing as Clive wagged his tongue across his clit, lapping at the creamy substance inside of him. 

Every once in a while, Clive would lean in, and just suck, swallowing whatever fluid Luke's body had to offer. By now Luke had his legs wrapped around Clive's face, gasping out, hiccuping as his shocked, tense body melted away into pitiful crying. It was mostly from embarrassment, it felt so good, but this wasn't him. He was a good, christian boy, not the play thing for some demon. He felt shame wash over him from having let things get this far, and it all got worse as his body quaked with another orgasm. 

He screamed, violently sobbing as he slammed his fists against Clive's head, crying even harder when the horns of the demon man poked him. Clive pulled away, dropping Luke's body onto the mattress. The poor boy's legs were twitching like dead bugs, and he was soiling his sheets with a black fluid flowing from within him. Clive just watched him sob, coughing, snot running down his face as he tried to wipe away his tears. He could see that Luke's body still felt the texture of his tongue licking at him, even though he wasn't anymore. He could see that the sensation was engraved in Luke's mind, and he was choking on his own tears trying to reject it. 

" _You're such a little horn ball-_ **Fuck me right now! Come on~!** _Lukey you wanna keep going? I promise it'll make you feel good._ **I'm gonna make sure you walk crooked forever!** " Clive said, rubbing the poor Boy's shaking legs. Luke shook his head, and Clive dipped down, licking the fluid off of his lower lips. Luke tried to calm down, breathing, sniffling, letting out little involuntary moans as Clive gently kissed his stomach. "C-cwive … p-put it back- pwease-" Luke whimpered, seriously just wanting to get to sleep.

" Ha? You want your dick back? **No fucking way!** _but doesn't it feel good like this~?_ **You look so hot- damn-** _How can you be so cute?_ **My mouth still burns! Acid!** " Clive scratched his tongue, and Luke stared up at him … he wasn't crying anymore, but he didn't know what he could do against this monster. 

"  **Roll over- get on your knees!** " 

Clive hissed, infinitely horny for Luke, yet still seemingly in pain from licking the boy so thoroughly. Luke didn't bother protesting, reluctantly rolling over, letting his face stay in the mattress as he lifted his hips up. His mind flashed with the imagery of last time, and he balled his fists up, covering his face in his hands. Clive was never gentle, Luke tensed as clawed hands came up to his sides, and he could hear the demon's dog-like panting. 

Clive spread Luke out, watching him drip onto the bed, mostly from the liquids he'd drooled into him. "  _ Good boy- now- h- _ " Clive froze as the door opened, and he disappeared, leaving Luke there, exposed, ass out, face in his arms as Father Layton stared at him … 

"Oh Luke, what on earth are you doing without me?" The man asked, and Luke looked up, quickly sitting down on the bed as he covered himself, "n-no Fatha' I wasn't! It wasn't me!" He said, going quiet as Layton closed his door, "What have you gotten all over your bed?" He asked. 

"It was the demon! He did this!" Luke said, looking down to see his genitals returned to normal. "Luke, enough with this Demon business. There can be no demon following you, you have a protective seal on you at all times, not to mention you yourself are just about as potent as holy water. No demon could possibly harm you-" 

"But it did! I'm not lying! Why don't you believe me?" Luke asked, looking down ss Hershel placed a hand on his head. Luke started to cry again, sniffling as Layton sat down next to him. "You're getting to that age where you're starting to enter a scary world. I won't be upset with you for having misconceptions, but whatever is happening, it can not be the work of a demon. Do you understand me, Luke?" Layton cupped his face, and Luke slowly nodded his head. 

He received a gentle peck on the forehead, "I'm going to wash your sheets, please do try and get some rest. No more of this demon business." 

"Yes sir …" Luke sat there, moving out of the way as Hershel took his blankets, exiting the room …

Clive reappeared, sitting next to Luke in bed, he immediately grabbed him, dragging his tongue across his forehead as he hissed. " **God damn priest!** " He growled, and Luke angrily huffed as Clive licked the kiss off. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared at the man in the chair, who was claiming to be possessed. He was jittering, begging for assistance, but … 

" **This lying bitch faced asshole is faking it and he's wasting our god damn time! AA!!** " Clive was aggressively punching the air, only visible to Luke as he had his tantrum. Luke sighed, "I … um- I'm going to try and help you …" Luke said, turning towards Clive, who was panting, tired, laying contorted on the floor.

"Are you going to pray for me?" The man asked, and Luke nodded. "Prayers stunt the power of the devil, and keeps evil from our lives. Have you been praying?" Luke asked, and the Man shook his head. He gave a fake cough, "I wasn't a believer until now." He said. 

" **Dodgy Chav!"**

Luke grew worried about the man, why would anyone fake Something so terrible? Clive was twisting around on the floor in impossible ways, really starting to scare Luke. "You must pray every day when you wake, and every night before you rest. I believe you're a good man- but you've been blinded by a hateful spirit." Luke said. No, this guy was just … there was something wrong with him. People never seemed to believe in god until something happened to them, but this guy, he was just strange. Nothing was happening, and despite his nice house and lifestyle, he was doing a thing like this. 

" **What a Mankey pillock! I hope he burns at the cross like that Lazy sod Jesus!** "

"Thank you- I-" The man made a weird noise, thrashing himself against the couch. Luke really wished he would stop, this entire situation was making him extremely uncomfortable. He hated people making a mockery of his religion. People died during exorcisms, this wasn't something to be joking around about. Still, there was nothing he could do if this guy was somehow convinced he was possessed. There was no spirit to drive away … unless- he put one in.

" … ah- Fatha' Please bring upon this man great relief, and allow me to vanquish the evil residing in his heart, Amen …" 

" **The fuck am I supposed to do?! HE IS FAKING-"** Clive hissed, sounding like a rabid snake monster as his tongues spread across the air. "  **Maggot! I say we throw him to the fucking underworld!** "

" I ask that you bring forth your holy spirit- and fill this man with your divine power so that it may shine a light on the evil within." 

" … you want me to possess this  **Raging cunt!** Guy so you can exorcise me?  That would be excruciatingly painful. " 

"Please, Lord." 

" _ Alright Lukey~ _ " Clive untwisted his body, and stood up, slowly walking over to the shaking man. For something so "excruciatingly painful" he seemed more than happy to do it for Luke.

"Y-yes- i feel it- Lord and savior I feel your p-" the guy stopped, seemingly choking on something. Clive had his arm stuck in the guy's throat, slowly sinking into his skin. " Oh god Luke he's so  **Fucking slimy! Disgusting! What the fuck is in here?! Feels like I'm touching an old man's greasy nutsack! you're gonna owe me big time for touching this wretched prick!"** Clive whined, sinking into the man … he was suddenly gone, the man held still, eyes milky white as he slouched forward … 

"... S-sir?" 

The man groaned, and snapped upright, " Ough- this- feels wrong …" The man said. 

" … C-clive?"

"Yup! In the flesh … a very gross one-" He said, lifting his arms. Luke was surprised at how normal he suddenly sounded, "Clive- what happened to your voices?" Luke asked, and Clive stuck his tongue out. "One tongue" he said … that didn't make physical sense but this was a supernatural thing, and those rules are much different than the rules in the real world. 

"Hurry up and get me out of here before i …  _ Oh hello- _ " Clive grinned, unzipping his pants, "Haha! Look! It's so small, Luke- I dare you to touch it." He said, flicking around the human sized dick. He seemed to be having a disgusting amount of fun, Luke blushed darkly, "p-please put it back in so we can move on-" he looked away. 

Clive stood up, the man's body was thick, big arms and legs and a round stomach, "Wow, Check it out, he's jiggly-" 

"Clive please!"

Clive zipped his pants up, "hehehehe-" He giggled, walking around the room. He jumped, feeling his weight shake the house as he started running around, doing cartwheels, walking on his hands. Luke just watched Clive dance around, he seemed happy- "Oh my god Luke- I can get drunk again! It's been so long since I had a regular body!" Clive inhaled, gripping his own stomach. 

"Clive we have work to do!" Luke said, and Clive turned his head, "ha? Fuck work! I wanna party!" He yelled, running for the kitchen. Luke stuck his leg out, and tripped him up, sending the man tumbling for the floor, launching Clive right out of him. The house shook with the loud bang they produced, Luke hoped the man wasn't hurt. He hoped Clive hit his head and died, but he hoped this man wasn't hurt. He had no idea he could exorcise a spirit by hitting someone though, that was a note he was definitely gonna take.

Clive groaned, and got up, covered in a thin layer of green slime. " Ugh … **I'm gonna kill you!! slimy two faced bug eyed slut!** _Lukey that really hurt~ come kiss it better?_ " Clive whined, having slammed his face into a wall. "What is that all over your body?" Luke asked, and Clive … cringed, "He was a dirty guy in more ways than you could ever imagine … **what a fucking bitch! Look at this stuff all over me!** I believe this is what you'd call ectoplasm." Luke ignored him, leaning beside the man, who was slowly waking up. "... Are you alright?" He asked, and the man … coughed. He seemed to be in a lot of pain, traumatized by that experience. His eyes were wide as he stared down at the floor, sitting up a little as he shakily spoke,

"Thank you- you saved me-" he said.

"... A-are you sure?" Luke asked, hesitantly reaching out. The man immediately flinched away, "Yes! I'm saved! P-please leave!" 

Luke … nodded, "try not to get possessed again, or we'll have to come back." He said, unintentionally sounding more like a threat than anything else. 

"W-we?" 

"... Oh- i'm sorry- I meant I'll have to come back-" the little demon bound altar boy said, and Clive snickered, hovering behind him as he walked out, " _ Luke you almost gave away our little secret~  _ So I guess i'm not getting anything for this since he wasn't actually possessed?" 

"Of course not! You almost killed him-" Luke whispered to himself. The man got up, shakily walking away to another part of the house. He was probably going to bed, if Luke had to guess.

" **Shit** "

Luke stopped, standing right in front of the door … he held his hand out, and turned towards Clive, who just stared at him in confusion, lost in his own thoughts, contemplating nothing at all, and everything at once. Clive lifted his hand, putting it on top of Luke's, feeling for some reason like that was the correct thing to do. 

"Good boy …" Luke said, gently petting Clive's hand. Clive was completely still, standing there in silence as Luke left the house … 

"  _ Well that was hot … _ " 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
